A Cinderella Story
by Rescuers
Summary: The story of Cinderella in the Glee universe....


Before I start this story, I just wanted to tell you something. This story serves as a prequel to the Glee TV Series. It centers all the characters in Glee, except for Mr. Schuester, of course. Sorry out there, Schue fans. In here, Glee never existed and all the Glee Kids were never friends, and only had some few interactions with each other. Anyway....

Like my story _Ghost Of Glee Past_, this too is an adaption from a classic. Cinderella. With a twist. Yes, I know what you're all wondering, how can you adapt Cinderella into Glee?!! Well, you just have to read it and find out. After all, I made _A Christmas Carol _possible too, right? Anyhow, let's move on with the story, The evil "Step Trios"....

"What do you think I should wear tonight, Santana?"

"For what, Quinn? The Costume Party?"

"Of course The Costume Party!"

"Hmm...maybe we should be Charlie's Angels...or Finn's Angels!"

"Heeheehee! What about you, Brittany?"

"I think we should be mermaids..."

"Mermaids? Seriously?"

Quinn, Brittany, and Santana. Who'd have expected? Anyway, we're done with them. Let us move on to the next character, the "prince charming".....

"Hey Finn! I just wanted to tell you how great you were at that football game."

"You too, Quinn. You were great at being a cheerleader."

"Thanks, Finn!" And she kisses Finn for about 10 minutes. "Hmm...You might want to take some kissing lessons, but I'll give you a B+. Here's some advice, try puckering your lips next time."

And as Quinn leaves, Finn starts to pucker his lips, just as Puck arrives.

"Uh...what are you doing?"

"Oh...just practicing my kisses. So are you going to the costume party tonight?"

"Oh yeah! Nothing like a couple of hotties in costumes."

"Then how do you know they are hot?"

"You just know, man. You just know."

Well, well, well, it's Finn. Who'd have thought? Anyway, on to the main character, Cinderella....

"Tina, I don't wanna go to the party!!!"

"But Rachel, you really should! And besides, you promised!!"

"Tina, I don't even have a costume. How am I suppose to get ready for the party?"

"I know just the right people t help you. So you'll come?"

"I'll only stay there till' 10 o' clock, okay?"

"FINE."

And so come in the "Fairy God Mother", or "Fairy God MotherS"......

"Um....Tina, who are these people?"

"Rachel....these are Kurt and Mercedes, ready to give you a complete makeover."

"Oh....and, just one thing.....just because I LIKE giving other people make overs, that DOES NOT mean I am gay, you understand?" Kurt says.

"Uh...sure." Rachel replies.

"So what design do you want?" Mercedes asks.

"Hmm...I wanna look like...."

_**Later at the costume party....**_

__"CINDERELLA!! You look just like her!" Tina exclaims.

"Yeah, sure, but this mask is itchy," Rachel complains. "Can I take it off?"

"NO WAY! It'll ruin the whole design."

"Fine! But I do like this bracelet."

"Yeah...be careful on that one. It'll easily drop from your arms."

"Hey, I'm gonna go get some punch, okay?"

"Sure!"

Rachel goes to the table and finds a boy in a wheelchair.

"Hey there!" he says. "I'm Artie. Who are you?"

"Hi...I'm Rachel. Can I have some punch?"

"Um...sure? Why not? Here's a cup. Knock yourself out."

"So who wants to sing next??!!!" the EmCee says. It was Mike. You know, Mike Chang? "Hey, what about you, Finn?!!" he says, pointing at Finn.

"Um...sure!" Finn says, and runs to the stage.

"And WHO wants to sing with him?"

"I do!!" Rachel shouts.

"Then come up here, mystery mask girl!" This time it was Matt who said it.

Rachel goes up the stage. Among the crowd, Quinn and her friends were murmuring.

"Who does she think she is?" Quinn says.

"She's obviously trying to steal Finn from you," Santana says.

"She'll never succeed," Brittany says.

Rachel and Finn start singing. Unfortunately, Finn didn't recognize Rachel because of the mask. How ironic.

_"__Wish I could be the one  
The one who could give you love  
The kind of love you really need  
Wish I could say to you  
That I'll always stay with you  
But baby that's not me  
You need someone willing to give their heart and soul to you  
Promise you forever, baby that's something I can't do  
Oh I could say that I'll be all you need  
But that would be a lie  
I know I'd only hurt you  
I know I'd only make you cry  
I'm not the one you're needing  
I love you, goodbye_

I hope someday you can Find some way to understand I'm only doing this for you  
I don't really wanna go  
But deep in my heart I know this is the kindest thing to do  
You'll find someone who'll be the one that I could never be  
Who'll give you something better  
Than the love you'll find with me  
Oh I could say that I'll be all you need  
But that would be a crime  
I know I'd only hurt you  
_I know I'd only make you cry  
I'm not the one you're needing  
I love you, goodbye_

Leaving someone when you love someone  
Is the hardest thing to do  
When you love someone as much as I love you

Oh I don't wanna leave you  
Baby it tears me up inside  
But I'll never be the one you're needing  
I love you, goodbye

Baby, its never ganna work out  
I love you, goodbye _**"**_

__After they sang, every applauses. Rachel quickly leaves the stage, but accidentaly drops her bracelet. Finn finds it and is about to give it to her, but then Quinn comes and starts kissing him.

"You were great over there!" Tina says.

"You really think so?" Rachel asks. "I can't believe I sang with FINN HUDSON!"

"I know, right??!!"

"Tina, I have to go now. It's already 10 o' clock."

"FINE."

"Quinn, Stop kissing me!"

"But I'm your girlfriend."

"Whatever." Finn runs away from Quinn, off to search for Cinderella.

"Cinderella? Cinderella! You left your bracelet! CINDERALLA??!!"

But it was no use. Rachel was gone. She left the ball.

After that, Finn kept looking for Cinderella, but never found her. After 1 year, he even forgot how Cinderella looked like, he only had the green bracelet to remind him of her.

Except for that one day, where he joined New Directions....

_"You better shape up-up-up-up_

_Cause I need a man_

_And my heart belongs to you!"_

While Rachel was singing, Finn knew she was the one. She was her Cinderella.

So, after school, Finn catches up with Rachel.

"Rachel, are you the girl I sang with at that costume party?"

"Why, yes, Finn....I am."

"Then....Then....I believe this bracelet is yours." Finn hands her her bracelet.

"You were a great singer," Finn says.

"Thank you," Rachel replies.

"Then why'd you leave?"

Rachel started crying. "I never wanted too, Finn, I was just afraid..."

Finn interrupts by placing his finger on her lips. "Ssssh....."

Finn leans forward, ready to kiss Rachel. Rachel leans forward to, and they both...kissed.

They started making out until a apple falls from the tree and hits Rachel on the head., making her loose balance and fall down where she bumped her head again on a giant rock.

"Rachel....are you okay??!!"

"Finn? Why am I here? What am I doing here??!!!"

"Don't you remember?"

"No....Am I suppose to remember something?"

"Uhh.....nope. Nothing at all!" Finn suddenly remembered that he has a girlfriend named Quinn, and that dating Rachel would ruin his popularity.

"Really? Beacause I feel I should remember something."

"Nothing at all. I promise."

**And that's the story. Thank you for reading! Oh, and.....**

**(singing) Don't Stop....Reviewing!!!**


End file.
